The Big Wheel
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Courtney had always loved The Big Wheel for as long as she could remember. At the top of the ride, you could see the whole city, from one end to the other. She's not so excited to share her passion with a certain delinquent. Smut. Dedicated to ForeverHungerGames.


**It's fluffy until it's not. **

**And when it's not, they're having sex.**

**Consider this your warning. **

**So, about a month ago, this awesome person by the penname of ForeverHungerGames told me she was having a bad week. I realise it has been four weeks since then...But I promised to write her some Duncney smut so here it is!**

* * *

**The Big Wheel**

A blind date was not Courtney's first option. But Bridgette had been so insistent that Courtney needed to get out more. It also helped that Geoff's friend from their hometown was staying for a few days. The double date had been Bridgette's idea. Courtney wanted to strangle her.

It wasn't that Courtney didn't want to go on the date, she was way over her ex-boyfriend Trent by now. They were still good friends, in fact. The problem was that Courtney hated blind dates. She excelled in having control over every aspect of her life, so giving leeway to her best friend in even a small portion, Courtney was freaking out.

"Is it supposed to snow tonight?" Bridgette called from the bathroom.

Courtney was pulling on her hoodie when she stopped to think, "I don't think so. Why?"

"Because these boots were not made for snow," Bridgette laughed. Courtney rolled her eyes. Bridgette wasn't fashion forward, until it came to dates with Geoff.

The two had been together for almost three years. They'd met on vacation and fallen in love. Courtney had gagged when Bridgette came home gushing about some guy. Turns out, that guy only lived a couple of hours drive away. Last year he had moved to Muskoka to be with Bridgette, pretty much leaving everything he had behind him. Courtney found it more foolish than romantic.

"What time is Geoff picking us up?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Courtney groaned inwardly. Of course Bridgette forgot to tell her something important. "We're going to meet them there. Duncan's taking his car, so I thought we could take yours."

Duncan. That was his name. Bridgette had told Courtney that much, but she hadn't exactly met him either, so there wasn't much more she could tell her best friend about the guy she was setting her up with. For all either of them knew, Duncan was a psycho killer with a knife hidden in ever pocket.

The thought did not put Courtney at ease.

A little after six, the two girls piled into Courtney's second hand piece of junk. Her parents had bought her the Bentley she'd asked for for her sixteenth birthday. When she turned eighteen, Courtney had traded it in for something she could aford. It wasn't that she was ungrateful for her parents gift, Courtney just preferred to work for what she had. She'd been driving the same car for nearly four years.

But it did it's job. The two girls arrived safely at the fairground. For one week every year, the traveling carnival came to town. They set up in the car park for the abandoned mall, which was quite extensive, and everyone crowded there every night to enjoy the fun.

Bridgette had been messaging Geoff the whole ride there. The two boys were hanging around the entrance, waiting for their dates to show up. Bridgette eagerly pulled Courtney along, though Courtney couldn't say she was anywhere near as excited.

Courtney spotted Geoff's blonde hair, casually pulled back into a ponytail, from the other side of the lot. What Courtney hadn't bargained on was also seeing the bright green hair of the young man standing around with him. Courtney started praying that he was just some guy Geoff had bumped into, but the way they were laughing and elbowing each other in the gut, Courtney suspected this was her date for the evening.

The two boys looked up, Geoff grinning and Duncan smirking, as the girls approached. Bridgette jumped into her boyfriends arms, pulling him down for a kiss. Courtney and Duncan stood awkwardly, waiting for the two to separate and introduce them.

"Oh right," Geoff chuckled. "Duncan, this is Courtney. Court, this is my best pal Duncan, from back home."

"Sup, Princess?" Duncan smirked.

Courtney's face fell into a tight smile. "Charmed," she half-scoffed. It didn't seem to phase Duncan, and Bridgette and Geoff hadn't even noticed as they were already walking hand-in-hand through the carnival gates.

There was tension in the air between Courtney and Duncan. They followed their friends, not saying a word to each other. Courtney was not a quiet person, she always had something to say, could make friends with just about anyone. Duncan was the exception. He looked so stuck up his own ass, Courtney could tell they didn't have anything in common. He was a punk, a delinquent. No one had that many tattoos and piercings if they weren't. And what was with his hair? It looked like had taken a razor to it and simply missed a section across the top.

"So, what's your favorite ride?" Geoff called over his shoulder to the pair.

Much to Courtney's surprise, "The Big Wheel" was the answer they both replied with. Duncan turned, smirking at Courtney. She quickly hid her smile by glaring at him again.

"Perfect!" Bridgette announced with a grin. "You two can go on that while Geoff and I-"

"Wait, what?" Courtney interrupted.

"I'm scared of heights, Court," Bridgette shrugged. "I can't possibly go on The Big Wheel."

"But, babe-" Bridgette swiftly kicked Geoff, shutting him up. Courtney liked Geoff, he was like a living teddy bear, but he was oblivious. Courtney knew her best friend was not afraid of heights, the two had been on The Big Wheel every year. This was Bridgette's ploy to get her best friend alone with Duncan.

Courtney let Bridgette win this round, just because she did deserve some time alone with her own boyfriend. Courtney could manage herself if Duncan got out of hand.

The two pairs temporarily separated. Courtney found herself standing in the short line for The Big Wheel, Duncan standing too closely behind her.

"So..." She started, trying to be polite. "You're from Victoria, right?"

"Yeah." Well, that worked out well.

Courtney stopped trying after that. Duncan was obviously as interested in her as Courtney was in him; not a lot.

They climbed into their small cage, sitting on opposite sides to balance out the weight. Courtney had always loved The Big Wheel for as long as she could remember. When she was younger, she would beg her parents to take her on it during the rare occasion they took her to the traveling carnival. At the top of the ride, you could see the whole city, from one end ot the other. Courtney found it fascinating how something so big could look so small. Her whole world was sitting right in front of her.

"Beautiful view," Courtney commented on the way up. The buildings were shifting in the distance, the sunset catching in her eyes. She could feel Duncan watching her instead of the sunset. The higher up they went, she expected him to pull his gaze away, but he didn't.

And then they were spinning. They both grabbed the metal table and spun in the same direction, tilting their cage and spinning like mad. They were laughing together, both getting dizzier and dizzier. Neither of them stopped the whole way round.

When it was time to get off the ride, Courtney couldn't stand on her own two feet. She swaying from side to side and fell into Duncan with a laugh. He put his arm around her, helping her to stand, and when she was doing fine on her own, he didn't pull away.

* * *

"Bedroom?" Duncan gasped as Courtney dug her heels deeper into his back.

"Down the hall," she hastily replied. Duncan made quick work of moving the two of them down the unlit hallway. "Just here," Courtney told him, jumping down from his body. She pushed open her bedroom door, ridding herself of her hoodie before turning back to him. Their lips crashed again, tongues tasting each other. Courtney's hand played with Duncan's own jacket's zip, and he rid himself of it as fast as Courtney had hers.

They fell onto the bed, barely breaking contact. Duncan rolled Courtney onto her back. She suddenly didn't mind not being on control of the situation, urging Duncan to take over. He pulled his t-shirt over his head before helping Courtney toss hers away. His fingers brushed lightly against her ribs. Courtney grabbed his hands in her own, forcefully placing them over her bra-clad breasts.

Duncan fell back slightly, his legs tucked under him. He pulled Courtney onto his lap before his hands were back on her chest. One hand slid around the back, undo the clasp on her bra, throwing it away with the rest of her clothes. Duncan places his hands flat against Courtney's breasts, rolling her nipples under his palms as she gasped for more.

Courtney's hands were tugging on Duncan's Mohawk, which seemed to encourage him further. His mouth replaced one of his hands and Courtney cried out.

The two fell back down onto the bed, Courtney gasping for breath. Her nails were lightly scratching against his biceps as Duncan's hands moved to her jeans. The button popped open, Duncan pulled down the zipper and Courtney lifted her hips so he could pull her free of them. She was left just in her panties, but they both knew it was still too much clothing for comfort.

Duncan made quick work of kicking off his own jeans before rolling back on top of Courtney. Her legs wrapped around his waist, his hardness pressing into her. Their mouths were back together, sloppy kisses passes between them as they both grunted in pleasure.

Duncan slid one of his hands below Courtney's waistline, feeling her wetness against his fingers. Courtney gasped as he rubbed her clit, rolling it between his fingers.

"Duncan, please," Courtney begged, her face buried in his neck.

"Please what?" He teased, his tone light.

"Please," Courtney swallowed hard, "please fuck me."

Duncan didn't reply, just helped Courtney slide her panties to the floor before removing his own boxer briefs. Courtney was fumbling in her nightstand as he did, tossing him a condom which he seemed to have forgotten. Duncan made quick work of preparing himself as Courtney laid herself back down on the bed, her hips lifted slightly.

The two fell into place. Duncan slid into her wet folds, hissing out her name as he went. Courtney dug her nails into his shoulders, pulling him closer to her aching body. She started kissing him again, not letting go of the moment. Duncan worked at pumping his hips at rapid speed, earning every moan and gasp that escaped Courtney's lips.

It was over quicker than it had taken to undress, Duncan falling slack against Courtney's sweaty body. Her head fell back against the pillow, both panting heavily.

Courtney's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she tried to regain some composure. She turned her head to look at Duncan, but his eyes were closed, his chest evening out. A small smile crossed Courtney's face as she watched him drift to sleep, her own chest still beating furiously until she drifted off as well.

In the morning he would be gone, but in the morning she would still remember him. It wasn't everyday you found someone that loved The Big Wheel like you did.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review (:**

**Love, ChloeRhiannonX**


End file.
